Máscaras
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: El almirante Zhao desea tener bien supervisada a su flota... incluso el barco del Príncipe exiliado. Pero es, realmente, un supervisor... inesperado. Cuando engañas por partida doble, ¿eres la peor de las mentirosas o una heroína con extraña máscara?
1. Chapter 1

Okidoki, este es mi primer FF de Avatar, pero espero les agrade, pues se ha estado cocinando en mi cabecita durante ya algún tiempo n.n ¡Espero lo disfruten!

**Nota:** No será Zutara, porque, aunque no tengo nada en contra de esa pareja… pues como que no tienen mucha química para mí :P ¡Gomen-ne! Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, les menciono que esto se da antes de que le vuelen el bote al Príncipe Zuko… Ahora sí, a nuestra historia:

**Máscaras**

-Zuko…- el gran general Iroh tocó la puerta del camarote de su sobrino, que aún dormía como una piedra. Y es que ser el Espíritu Azul lo deja a uno agotado. El hombre volvió a tocar, y al no recibir respuesta, se decidió a abrir. Su sobrino estaba recostado, roncando con suavidad. Le sacudió por un hombro. Bufando con ligereza, el príncipe despertó.

-Tío… ¿qué pasa…?- preguntó, con uno tono de voz entre adolorido y molesto.

-Zuko… tienes que estar listo en cuento puedas. Y vístete bien, por favor…

-¿Hum…? ¿Y eso por qué?

Iroh suspiró.

-El… almirante Zhao… va a mandar un inspector a cada nave de la Nación del Fuego, para comprobar que todo esté en orden…

-Y la nuestra no es la excepción, supongo…

-No, claro que no…

Zuko bufó con desagrado.

-Bien. Lo único que quiere ese mal nacido de Zhao es buscar indicios del Avatar. Pues bien- se puso de pie- ya verá como recibo a ese enviado suyo.

La tripulación entera se presentó a cubierta cuando un barco de mayores proporciones se acercó a ellos. El puente de embarcación a embarcación fue tendido. Varios soldados salieron e hicieron fila para dejar pasar al emisario. Zuko torció el gesto cuando vio al teniente salir del barco, pensando que tendría que aguantar a ese viejo agrio por tres días. Pero su expresión sufrió un cambio radical cuando vio que el militar se volteaba para ayudar a alguien a descender. Una mano femenina se agarró a la suya para tomar el puente. Zuko abrió los ojos enormemente. Escuchó murmullos alrededor suyo, y, viendo de reojo, pudo notar que no era el único sorprendido. Menos mal.

El teniente y la jovencita pisaron pronto la cubierta de la pequeña nave. Ella, apenas más joven que Zuko, pero muy alta, con cabello negro, y un kimono negro con rojo, mantenía la cabeza baja, en un signo de respeto. El teniente, con el gesto adusto de siempre, anunció que el almirante Zhao designaba para esa nave a la señorita Mitzuko, hija del tercer concejal del señor del Fuego Ozai, Aoshin, para que evaluara las condiciones de nave y tripulación. (Sí, ese hombre siempre hablaba como un libro de gramática.) Iroh, recobrando muy pronto sus funciones motoras, contestó que era un honor, que era bien recibida, etc., con todos los formalismos que se necesitaba usar ante un hombre como el teniente. Éste, acabadas las fórmulas de cortesía, se embarcó con sus soldados y comenzaron en seguida a navegar de nuevo, pues tenían más emisarios que dejar. La chica volteó hacia el barco y les hizo una reverencia de despedida, mientras el barco se alejaba cada vez más. Luego, cuando el barco se hubo perdido en la distancia, se enderezó, irguiendo la cabeza al fin, y volteó a ver a la tripulación, que seguía con la boca bien abierta. Ella se rió por lo bajo y les hizo una reverencia, mucho más ligera que con la que había despedido al cuadrado militar que la escoltaba.

-Es un placer estar en su barco- dijo. Luego los examinó a todos- Pero me temo que no tendré nada que reportar si no se mueven- comentó con una sonrisa. Al general Iroh le dio mucha risa.

-Nos has cambiado nada en estos años, Mit- dijo. Ella avanzó hacia él, contenta, y después de hacerle una reverencia, lo abrazó con brevedad, para aumentar más aún la sorpresa de los demás.

-OH, Iroh-sensei, ¡es muy bueno verlo con la salud de siempre!- exclamó, contenta. Los marineros se miraban entre sí, interrogantes, acordando en silencio preguntar al general la historia en cuanto la enviada del almirante recorriera el barco. Ella, examinando a su alrededor, enfocó su atención en el más joven de ellos.

-Vaya, príncipe Zuko- hizo una reverencia con una solemnidad muy poco convincente- un placer verle de nuevo. Espero que se encuentre bien.

-Sí- contestó él, recuperando toda su seriedad- usted también… señorita. Espero encuentre su estancia agradable.

-Sin duda. Ahora- se dirigió a la tripulación, con una sonrisa educada- me encantaría ver su centro de mando, si no les molesta.

Examinó todo con detenimiento bajo la luz rojiza que figuraba reinar en todas las naves de la Nación del Fuego. Parecía tomar notas mentales de cada cosa… hasta que su vista se posó sobre la mesa de Pai-shoh que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

-Vaya, sensei, parece que no has perdido tu afición a este juego- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ni la habilidad tampoco- respondió complacido Iroh- te derrotaré cuando gustes, Mit.

-Tentador- se rió ella- pero primero, el deber llama. Si fuera usted tan amable de mostrarme su nave, Príncipe Zuko, para poder comenzar mi informe… No, no se moleste- dijo al ver que el capitán se levantaba presuroso- no quiero distraerlo de sus actividades, capitán. Además- dijo con una mal disimulada sonrisa de sorna- no le hará mal a su majestad caminar un poco, para variar…- los marineros sonrieron, pero ninguno se atrevió a reír abiertamente, pues ya conocían el temperamento de su jefe. Éste, con resignación, se levantó y le abrió la puerta a su invitada, que cruzó por ella no sin antes reverenciar a los demás. Zuko cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Un nano segundo después de que se cerrara la puerta, ya todos estaban rodeando al general, con la muda petición que les había estado rondando las mentes. El general Iroh solo sonrió.

-Muy bien- dijo- pónganse cómodos, entonces…

-------------

¡Ojalá les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Ah, la vanidad… Gomen, pero no pude resistirme a que esta chica fuera mi homónima :P ¡Espero sus comentarios, gente bonita!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola! Me alegra estar de vuelta con otro chap! Ojalá lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 2:**

Recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, ella callada pero sonriendo ligeramente; él, con su misma cara huraña de siempre. La miró de reojo antes de decir:

-¿Es verdad que Zhao te envió, Mitzuko?

-Claro que sí, Zuko. No me hubiera venido a dejar el teniente si hubiera venido por mi cuenta, ¿estás de acuerdo?

El príncipe hizo una mueca ante ese comentario, pero solo por costumbre. Y es que algunas cosas, como las costumbres, tienden a desplazarse unas a otras… y él ya había olvidado como reír, pero sobre todo, como reír junto a ella. Y Mitzuko lo notó.

-Supongo que es una impertinencia de mi parte- comentó, observando como si nada un gigantesco tapiz con una flama que colgaba de la pared cuando doblaron a la derecha para continuar por el pasillo hacia cubierta- pero debo decirte que has cambiado mucho- y lo miró a la cara. Zuko le devolvió la mirada hasta que desistió, avergonzado, ocultándole de esa manera la parte chamuscada de su rostro.

-Así que lo notaste- dijo con cierto sarcasmo, pasándose ligeramente un dedo por los alrededores de su ojo.

-Por supuesto- asintió ella, inclinándose un poco para lograr captar su mirada- antes te reías más- sentenció con una sonrisa, mirando directamente a los ojos dorados del muchacho- te dije que te iba a terminar por ganar ese genio que tienes- las comisuras de los labios de Zuko lograron la proeza de curvearse ligeramente; pero pronto volvieron a su posición normal.

-No me digas ahora que no se nota, Mit- dijo, moviendo la cabeza con desagrado- creeme que ya me he pasado las suficientes horas frente a un espejo para convencerme de que así fue, y de que así seguiré- comentó, apesadumbrado, pues esa marca le recordaría para siempre, pasara lo que pasara, la clase de "amor" que su padre sentía por él… si es que Ozai era capaz de sentir algo. La chica lo miró, perdiendo su sonrisa durante unos momentos; pero se recuperó pronto.

-Sí, tienes razón- le dijo, poniéndose frente a él- pero creía que me conocías lo suficiente como para saber que eso no tiene mucha importancia para mí. No todo cambia tan rápido, Zuko- le dijo, sonriendo con sinceridad- ya que con- puso su mano derecha frente a su propio ojo del mismo lado, para crear un ángulo ciego y que solo se viera la mitad del rostro del príncipe- o sin lo ocurrido- retiró su mano, para ver todo el rostro de Zuko- sigues siendo tú. Y sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

La curvatura en los labios del príncipe duró un poco más aquella vez, mientras los ojos de Mitzuko, de un raro tornasolado dorado- azuloso, lo miraban, asegurándole que cuanto había dicho era cierto. Continuaron caminando, callados. Pero sintiendo que un poco de esa barrera, creada por el año pasado por el príncipe en el mar, caía. Pero solo un poco.

-Bueno- dijo el general Iroh, sentado en la mesa de Pai-shoh, con la tripulación escuchando atentamente- Mitzuko solía vivir en el castillo del señor del fuego junto con nosotros, ya que como saben, su padre es el tercer consejero de mi hermano. Ella y Zuko solían jugar juntos cuando eran niños, y se entendían muy bien. Se conocen desde que ella nació, prácticamente. Su padre tiene mucha influencia en la corte, es por eso que se le permitían ser tan cercana al príncipe. Y es por eso que también se le encomiendan esta clase de cosas, como la supervisión de un barco, aunque ella sea una mujer, ya que es hija única de Aoshin. Y sólo por eso se le perdona su mayor defecto, según los cánones de nuestra tierra- los marineros lo miraron, consternados.

Después de dar la vuelta al barco, con ella comentando cosas como "Deberían ampliar esta parte de la proa" o "que bien organizado está el sistema de defensa", fueron a la parte baja, donde estaba la bodega y los camarotes. El almacén estaba bien aprovisionado y ella no tuvo más que aprobaciones para esa parte. Unos cuantos metros y pasillos más adelante de la bodega estaban los camarotes. Los de la tripulación se agrupaban en un solo pasillo, pues eran de tamaño mediano. Luego doblaron a la izquierda, hacia el camarote del general, y de ahí, a la derecha al camarote de Zuko.

-No te puedo mostrar los camarotes sin el permiso de sus dueños- había dicho él- sólo el mío.

-Supongo que será suficiente por hoy- afirmó ella, sonriente- sólo espero no encontrarme con nada… ajem… fuera de su lugar- no pudo reprimirse y se rió. Zuko, que estaba a punto de girar la manija, se quedó helado y, sin decir nada más, se introdujo de golpe antes de dejarla pasar. Lo cual, por supuesto, le dio más risa a la muchacha. Zuko le abrió la puerta con un suspiro de alivio. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue los dos sables colgados en la pared. Se acercó a ellos.

-Es verdad, tu eras el mejor en la clase de manejo con espadas- dijo ella- supongo que lo seguirás siendo…

-Claro- afirmó él- mi tío me ha seguido dando lecciones, tanto de esto como de Fuego Control.

-Sí… lamenté mucho que ya no me pudiera enseñar… él es un gran maestro… tuve que seguir aprendiendo con Padre, que no es tan paciente como él- rió ligeramente avergonzada- Realmente tienes suerte de que Iroh-sensei haya venido contigo. Es una de las mejores personas que me ha tocado conocer.

-Si…- Zuko lo sabía. Su tío era para él la figura paterna más representativa, más simbólica incluso que ese hombre poderoso que se la pasaba en reuniones de guerra, que de padre para él solo tenía el título sanguíneo. Se acercó a Mitzuko, que seguía observando las armas, como evocando recuerdos. Las miró con cariño y con cierto temor de que la chica fuera a asociar estas espadas con los rumores que ya corrían sobre el Espíritu Azul. Pero al estar ya cerca de ella, pudo ver un reflejo en el frío acero. Un reflejo que vio por una fracción de segundo pero que bastó para traerle una fuerte sensación agridulce.

_Flashback_

-Oye, Mit- preguntaba un pequeño y feliz Zuko, con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos aún intactos- ¿qué significa _perplejidad_?- la pequeña, alzando la vista de su propio libro, le dijo:

-Es algo así como "sorpresa" o"incredulidad"- le respondió, pues ella leía mucho y tenía un vocabulario bastante respetable para su edad.

-OH- exclamó Zuko, releyendo la oración de su libro- Gracias. Me has dejado… uh… "perplejoso"

-¡Perplejo! – Corrigió ella, riéndose- Ay, deberías de leer un poco más, Zuki- el niño la miró ceñudo.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas "Zuki"!- exclamó, indignado- ¡Suena ridículo! ¡Parece nombre de niña, o de perro!- ahora a ella le tocó fruncir la expresión.

-Bueno, ¿¡pues que tienes en contra de las niñas y los perros, eh!- los dos se miraron, enfadados… hasta que rompieron a reír juntos, viendo el gesto del otro.

_Fin del Flashback_

Sí… los mismos ojos tornasolados que veía en su infancia seguían ahí, mirándolo desde el acero, con más aire de madurez pero a pesar de todo, iguales… pero él no podía decir lo mismo. La frustración que de vez en cuando lo golpeaba regresó con una fuerza arrolladora. Se alejó de ahí, sujetándose las sienes. Mitzuko volteó, asustada.

-¿Qué te…?- en eso, ella detectó también su reflejo en las espadas, y comprendió a medias lo sucedido- Zuko… vamos, Zuko…- le puso una mano en el hombro- no es para…

-¡No me digas que no es para tanto!- explotó el príncipe, soltándose con brusquedad- ¡Ya quisiera ver yo que dijeras lo mismo si te pasara algo similar! ¡No sabes lo que es ser despreciado en tu propio hogar! ¡No lo comprendes!

La chica, que primero parecía asustada, reaccionó diferente ante esas palabras. Parecía debatirse entre la furia y la compasión. Pero la furia ganó.

-Que… ¿Qué no lo sé? Zuko… ¡en este asunto creo que yo tengo mucha más experiencia que tú!- le gritó, indignada- ¡Yo sé más que nadie lo que es que tu propia gente, en tu propio hogar, no te acepten! ¡Que te rechacen por que creen que no eres digno, y que desprecien lo que más quieres! Yo tuve que soportarlo mucho antes que tu, "principito"… ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO LO ENTIENDO!- los dos se miraron, alterados y furiosos. Pero la posibilidad de que fueran a estallar en risas ahora, como alguna vez lo hicieron al ver sus rostros así, no era ni remotamente posible.

-¿Un defecto imperdonable?- preguntó el contramaestre, sorprendido- ¿qué clase de defecto tan terrible podría tener una muchacha de su edad?

-Lo tuvo desde antes de nacer, me temo- comentó el general con una triste sonrisa- Simplemente por ser mestiza- todos se quedaron fríos. Iroh continúo- Su padre una vez fue a la gran ciudad Agua del Norte para revisar puntos débiles, pero fue recibido por los poderosos maestros agua. Se entabló la lucha, por supuesto. Pero, como más tarde me contó Aoshin, entre todas las olas y los témpanos de hielo, así como las ráfagas de fuego, pudo ver algo. A una mujer de aquella tribu, curando a los heridos con el agua. Se quedó tan atontado viéndola que fue una suerte que algún Agua Control no le diera en plena cara. Obviamente, la ciudad resistió, así que nuestros barcos se retiraron de ahí, llevando solo algunos prisioneros. Entre ellos, a esa mujer. Parece que, al irlos a interrogar en su barco, le confesó a ella lo que le hacía sentir. Y aunque al principio ella mostró desprecio hacia él, terminó por enamorarse también. Cuando llegaron a casa, Aoshin pidió permiso al señor del Fuego para contraer matrimonio con ella. Sólo porque Ozai tiene en muy alta estima a su consejero se lo permitió, siempre y cuando ella mantuviera sus orígenes en secreto para el pueblo. Así, Aoshin se casó con Mizui, que, aquí entre nos, es una excelente persona, y tuvieron una hija, Mitzuko. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que la que lo iba a pasar peor no eran ellos, sino su hija. Aún lo recuerdo…- suspiró- las damas de la corte, desde que ella era pequeña, aprovechaban cada momento que la veían sin sus padres para señalarla y reírse, y prohibían a sus hijos e hijas intimar mucho con ella, pues "quien sabe que costumbres bárbaras tendrá en la sangre", decían. Por eso sus amigos eran contados. Y los varones, cuando empezó a hacerse cargo de los encomiendas de su padre, la despreciaban también… pero nunca se deja llevar por eso, como han visto es una muchacha muy alegre, a quien tengo en gran estima, ya que les enseñé a ella y a Zuko.

-Así que lo único que hizo mal fue…- el capitán no pudo terminar la frase. Iroh asintió, sin decir nada más, porque, ¿qué más se podía decir? Esa intolerancia se daba en todas partes, desde el principio de los tiempos, por más estúpida que fuera, y seguía prosperando. La tripulación, perpleja, tampoco dijo nada más, y se quedaron sentados a la mesa, con la vista baja y cada cual perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡NO ES LO MISMO!- gritó Zuko

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡A ti, te desprecian por haber defendido tus ideales, por no concordar con tu padre! ¡Y a mí, sencillamente por que mis queridos madre y padre no son de la misma raza! ¡Porque mi sangre es "diferente"! ¡Malditos idiotas!- exclamó, pero sin dirigir el insulto a Zuko, si no más bien a las personas que debían de estar apareciendo en su mente- ¡cómo si no fuera roja también! ¡Como si no me doliera, no sintiera igual que ellos!- en los ojos de la chica, de color híbrido del dorado y el azul, se iban acumulando lágrimas de furia - ¡Sé perfectamente lo que es vivir así! ¡Que te desprecien a ti, como si no fueras de su misma especie! ¡Aguantar que se metan con tu madre, con la decisión de tu padre, con lo que más amas en el mundo!- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, y, teñidas de la rojiza iluminación del camarote, parecían de sangre, resaltando en la blancura del rostro de Mitzuko.

Zuko la miró, anonadado. El verla tan alterada, tan furiosa, lo había amilanado un poco. Ahora se sentía como un idiota. No supo que decirle. Aún recordaba el haberla consolado cuando sucedían esta clase de cosas cuando eran niños, y cuando se hicieron adolescentes… pero parecía un tiempo tan lejano… parecía que había sucedido a años luz de ese momento, y ya había olvidado como consolarla, qué decirle… odiaba esa sensación… lo único que supo hacer fue pasar un brazo por sus hombros, mientras ella seguía llorando. Llorando como si se hubiera guardado todo lo ocurrido en ese año que no se habían visto, que había cambiado las vidas de ambos, para desahogar su sufrimiento en el único hombro que la escuchaba, el de su mejor amigo. Pues ella detestaba, él lo sabía, hacer sufrir a sus padres con esas historias…

Las flamas de las lámparas que iluminaban la habitación, después de haberse elevado hasta lamer el techo por la furia de los dos Firebenders, ahora titilaban despacio, ya aplacada su ira, como tratando también de ayudar al príncipe a consolar a la muchacha…

---------------

¡Wai! Bueno, pues, ¡fin del chap 2! No es por nada, pero a mi me encantó este capítulo… ¡Y espero que a ustedes también! Por favor, sus comentarios son súper importantes para mí, así que no olviden dejarlos ¡Mil gracias, **Andy Minamino**-chan, por dejarme tu review! (creo que tuvimos el mismo viaje astral, entonces ;D Sí, en definitiva Zuko y Katara, a mi punto de vista, no hacen "clic"… creo que Katara queda mejor para Aang… :P). En verdad te lo agradezco, espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo . ¡También 174200000 de gracias a **Azka-chan**, por tu review! Y tu advertencia sobre los reviews, jejeje. Ojalá te haya agradado este segundo capítulo Cuídense, gente bonita! Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holas! ¡Ya regresó la desaparecida! Jejejeje… bueno, espero que los problemas técnicos y el tiempo que me tomó en subirla no les hayan quitado los ánimos de leer mi fic… ¡ojalá lo disfruten! Trate de hacerlo más largo para compensar mi ausencia… ¡así que disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 3:**

Mitzuko seguía llorando como una Magdalena. Zuko solo podía escuchar como se ahogaba ligeramente al reprimir sin éxito los sollozos que brotaban de su garganta. Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas más en el hombro, como para transmitirle una calma que no sentía.

-Vamos… vamos, Mitzuko… ya no llores más por eso… fui un idiota, ¿está bien? Tienes razón…

Ella, con voz tomada, luchando contra los sollozos, le respondió lentamente:

-Yo…snif… yo no estoy llorando solo por…sob… solo por eso…

Zuko, sorprendido, posó su mano en el hombro de ella y la apartó un poco para poder verla a la cara. Ella veía al suelo, aún llorosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces que es? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Hay… hay algo que no te he dicho, Zuko…

-¿Qué no me has dicho? ¿De qué se trata?

La chica se limpió con la muñeca las lágrimas de la cara, y al fin volteó a verlo, aunque algo titubeante.

-No es una casualidad que… que me hayan asignado esta nave.

Zuko no dijo nada. Después de todo, él lo sabía, ¿o no? Sabía que Zhao deseaba información del Avatar, pero no comprendía por qué tal cosa la hacía llorar así. Mitzuko supo interpretar su silencio, porque añadió:

-Es obvio que Zhao quiere información del paradero del Avatar, pero hay algo más… algo que quería que yo misma te dijera…

-¿Qué es?- el asunto no pintaba para nada bien. Ella hizo una pausa larga antes de decir con voz muy queda, apenas audible:

-Es que estoy comprometida… estoy comprometida con el almirante Zhao.

Si una bola gigante de acero lo hubiera golpeado en la frente en ese momento, de seguro ni la habría sentido. El príncipe se quedó totalmente estupefacto, con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Qué cosa?

-Lo que oíste- el volumen de voz de Mitzuko seguía siendo muy bajo- Es por política… pidió mi mano a través del señor del Fuego, y mi padre no pudo negarse… él, mi padre, me dijo… me dijo… que eso sería el fin de mis problemas en la corte, que… que sería ventajoso. Así que…- sonrió con amargura- no hubo pero que valga. Ni siquiera madre pudo disuadirlo. Él… fue muy astuto, Zhao… al pedirla a través del tu padre, el señor del Fuego… él sabía que no podría ser rechazado.

Zuko guardó silencio. Muy bien, aparte del repentino mareo y de las nauseas no parecía haber más complicaciones. Reunió energía suficiente para hablar.

-Pues… no entiendo por qué te complicas tanto. Es algo muy favorable para ti, sabes…- su tono era el del amigo que dice "que sea lo mejor para ti", aunque en el fondo odiara al tipo como al infierno mismo- Te… te felicito…

-¡¡¡No seas estúpido!- le gritó ella indignadísima, sobresaltándolo- ¡Preferiría cuidar puercos en cualquier pueblucho del Reino de la Tierra antes que tener que casarme con ese… ese… ni siquiera hombre es, es un engendro!- las últimas lágrimas de furia rodaron por sus mejillas.

Zuko calló por un momento, perturbado. Las llamas en las lámparas del recinto habían alcanzado de nuevo una altura muy alarmante.

-Entonces…- pensó que sería una idiotez preguntar "¿no te quieres casar con él?". Se rió un poco, ¿qué mujer se querría casar con él?- ¿qué piensas hacer?- ella suspiró.

-En cuanto a apelar no tengo muchas opciones, porque es por conveniencia política. La posición de mi padre lo ayudaría para congraciarse aún más con la realeza y le daría más libertades en el ejército y en el Consejo. Pero… no pienso resignarme, sabes…- Zuko lo sabía.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?

-He pensado en seguirle el juego… por un rato- la mirada interrogante del muchacho la instó a seguir hablando- En este preciso momento yo no puedo hacer nada. Ni tú tampoco. Pero entre los dos podemos frenar a Zhao.

-Explícate mejor, mujer- le dijo, intrigado. Mitzuko sonrió, recuperando los ánimos al pensar en su plan.

-Pues es sencillo. Dejar que piense que soy la "linda y delicada muñequita híbrida" para conservar mis privilegios y a mis informantes en el palacio. Así, yo te ayudaría a llegar al Avatar mucho más rápido y a evadir las posibles redadas de Zhao. Y cuando tú regreses a casa y… recuperes todo lo que por derecho es tuyo- lo dijo muy convencida- podré zafarme fácilmente de él. Un príncipe tiene más categoría que un almirante, y más aún un próximo señor del Fuego- en este punto ya estaba francamente emocionada. Los últimos vestigios de lágrimas se perdieron entre su amplia sonrisa- Nos ayudaremos mutuamente, como en los viejos tiempos, porque encontrar al Avatar es la salvación de ambos. ¡Es un plan maestro!

Zuko sonrió, pero no del todo convencido. Sonaba tan fácil… tan ingenuo… tenía que ser realmente una buena actriz si planeaba engañar a Zhao.

-No creo que sea tan fácil- Objetó- ¿cómo enviarías los mensajes?

-Es sencillo. Con halcones mensajeros, uno diferente cada vez. Y procuraría enviarlos más que nada a los puertos que tienen en su itinerario. Sí, cuento con el itinerario- sonrió- es una de las ventajas de mi deber- Zuko inclinó la cabeza, como para meditar.

-No sé… podría funcionar… pero…

-Oye, mejor guárdate los "peros". Así, cuando ya los tengas todos me los das en una lista. No quiero que me interrumpas cada vez que se te ocurra uno- el príncipe sonrió. Por una parte era un alivio ver que su sarcasmo, y por lo tanto su humor, había vuelto, pero era difícil callarse ante tal situación.

-Déjame la parte técnica a mí – le dijo ella- Y solo preocúpate en recibir las cartas. Ahora volvamos con la tripulación antes de que empiecen a preguntarse que tanto estamos haciendo- Zuko sonrió y asintió. Cerró la puerta del camarote después de que ambos la cruzaron y se dirigieron en silencio hacia la cabina, como si nada fuera de lo estrictamente necesario hubiera ocurrido. Y en ese momento él podía aparentar muy bien. Pero sabía que en la noche, mientras se revolvía en su cama llamando al sueño, muchos de los ya previstos "peros" se presentarían para empezar su lista.

La noche ya se había cerrado. La embarcación estaba quieta y silenciosa a esas horas. Ya todos dormían. El cielo y el mar tenían el mismo reflejo de ébano. Solo las estrellas podían orientar a los marineros entre tanta negrura. A los lejos, podía verse, como si fuera un lucero más, la lucecita de un faro. Se estaban acercando a un puerto, donde, según el itinerario, debían parar por provisiones y a hacer reparaciones. Sin embargo, aún faltaban varias horas para tocar tierra, y el timonel, acurrucado en la cofa, dormitaba un poco. Por eso no vio una sombra que se movía con ligereza sobre cubierta. La figura se movía con cuidado, para no hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Miró hacia ambos lados al llegar a babor… y se arrojó al mar, saltando limpiamente. Pero nunca se escuchó el denunciante "¡PLAF!" Ni ningún sonido parecido. Y es que la figura había hecho agua control. Luego, un leve destello indicó un fuego control. Ahí si se escuchó un rumor muy leve, el que hace el vapor de agua cuando nace, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a nadie. Pronto también ese leve rumorcillo se fue alejando y la nave quedó sumida en tranquila calma de nuevo.

-¡Miren! ¡Ya estamos llegando a un puerto!- exclamó un niño calvo con una flecha tatuada en sus manos y cabeza.

-¡Que bien!- exclamó su amigo, el guerrero Sokka- ¡Al fin podremos tener un desayuno decente!- los otros dos rieron. El bisonte volador en el que estaban, Appa, destacaba mientras volaba en el cielo del alba. No es que no destacara de cualquier forma, claro. El pequeño puerto se acercaba a una velocidad constante. Del otro lado de la isla, del contrario al que aterrizarían, se podía contemplar el faro, rústico, pero bello a pesar de todo.

Tocaron tierra en una cañada, a poca distancia de la aldea, algo cenagosa ya que la cruzaba un riachuelo. Al descender del enorme transporte y dar unos pasos, algo entre los juncos se estremeció.

-¿Oyeron eso?- preguntó Katara, volteando, al tiempo que Momo movía sus orejitas.

-De seguro es solo una ardilla- opinó su hermano, ansioso por llegar al poblado y comer.

-¿Una ardilla chapoteando?- preguntó Aang, prestando más atención a aquel sonido- No lo creo- Katara ya estaba abriéndose paso entre los juncos para averiguar de que se trataba. Ya esperaba encontrarse a algún aldeano o algo por el estilo, cuando la vio. Y se quedó muy quieta. Cuando su hermano y el monje la alcanzaron, ellos también se quedaron boquiabiertos.

En el pequeño río, llenando un jarrón con líquido vital, estaba una muchacha. Lo cual no hubiera tenido nada de raro de no ser porque lo estaba llenando con Agua Control. La chica hacía suaves ondulaciones con sus manos, como las que solía hacer Katara, y conducía el agua hasta la boca del recipiente, que se iba llenando poco a poco.

Tampoco se vestía como alguien del Reino Tierra. De hecho, su kimono era bastante parecido al que usaban en las tribus Agua, solo que con los colores invertidos, blanco con detalles en azul cielo. Se veía muy concentrada en su tarea, hasta que volteó a verlos ligeramente sorprendida, y les sonrió después.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó como si nada- ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-Tú… tú…- balbució Aang

-¿¡Tu también eres Maestra Agua?- saltó Katara, abalanzándose sobre la otra muchacha, sonriendo como debe de haber sonreído algún arqueólogo ante el descubrimiento de su vida- ¡que bien! - zarandeó "cariñosamente" por los hombros a la chica, que parecía muy desconcertada- ¿¡dónde lo aprendiste! ¿De donde vienes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Katara, contrólate- le susurró Sokka, entre apenado y enfadado. La muchacha siguió sonriendo con indolencia, aunque parecía estar desarrollando cierto temor hacia su colega water bender.

-¿Por qué no los invito a desayunar?- dijo- Así podremos platicar a gusto.

Seguían en las afueras de la aldea, pero ahora sentados alrededor de una fogata, calientitos y cómodos, mientras sentían como el calor del fuego les evaporaba la humedad en la ropa que habían recogido durante el vuelo entre las nubes. Un extravagante estofado comenzaba a despedir ricos olores y a borbotear ligeramente sobre las llamas. El agua recogida en el cántaro había servido para preparar un raro té de hierbas que ahora humeaba en cuencos de madera frente a cada uno. Tenía buen sabor, pero algunas veces la lengua se tropezaba con alguna hojita que se había colado. Al principio no hubo ninguna conversación (sobre todo por influencia de Sokka), ya que se dedicaron a desayunar con entusiasmo, aunque varias veces Katara notó que la muchacha veía furtivamente a Aang, como si inspeccionara sus tatuajes. Éste no se daba cuenta, por supuesto, pero su amiga se inquietó un poco. "-Bueno, deben de llamarle la atención- se dijo- ya que no hay ya maestros Aire…". Pero seguía intranquila, no sabía por qué. Y es que había notado sus ojos. No eran del verde de la Tribu tierra, ni azules como los de ella y Sokka, sino de un extraño tornasolado que por alguna razón, a pesar de sus atenciones y sonrisas amables, la hacían sentirse preocupada. No por ella, sino por Aang.

Después de que se hubo acabado todo, la chica tomó un largo sorbo de té y comenzó, sonriente.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos satisfechos, puedo empezar a contestar sus preguntas- Sokka arqueó la ceja como para dar a entender que TODAS eran dudas de Katara- Mi nombre es Mitzuko- sus ojos tornasolados centellearon al decirlo- Aprendí el Agua Control de mi madre, por supuesto, ya que mi familia salió del Polo Norte hace ya mucho tiempo- los otros tres asintieron, emocionados- y estoy en este poblando en espera de mi prima, ya que nos reunimos una vez al año para vernos y que ella me cuente del resto de la familia, ya que no nos podemos ver en persona.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Aang, apoyado en el inmenso costado de Appa, que estaba echado, descansando.

-Porque mis padres tuvieron unos cuantos problemas con el Señor de la ciudad- dijo secamente Mitzuko, bajando la vista. Al parecer el tema le incomodaba, así que cambiaron rápidamente el tema.

-¿y a que hora llegará tu prima, Mitzuko?- preguntó Katara.

-Cerca del anochecer- le contestó con un tono un poco más alegre- Por eso me alegro mucho de haberlos encontrado- continuó con un tono más jovial cada vez- y que fueran personas tan amables… yo no suelo hablar mucho con la gente de por aquí y… bueno…- junto sus índices en señal de ligera vergüenza- me alegra haber podido compartir el desayuno con ustedes, para ya no sentirme tan sola- los miró a los cinco (pues incluyó a Appa y a Momo) con unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado difíciles de igualar. Sus interlocutores se ablandaron como mantequilla ante la flama.

-Podemos acompañarte lo que queda del día- dijo como sin darse cuenta Aang.

-Si, es verdad- apoyó Katara, olvidando sus recelos anteriores- al fin que ya estamos cerca del Polo Norte…

-Y podremos cargar provisiones- agregó Sokka. Mitzuko sonrió enormemente. De no ser porque los otros sonrieron de la misma manera, hubieran notado que por un momento, sólo un segundo, su sonrisa fue más de un depredador ante una codiciada presa. Pero solo duró un efímero momento, y no llegó a alterar la tranquilidad de sus nuevos… amigos.

----------

¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin me aparezco, eh? ;D Espero les haya agradado y noten bien el rumbo de la historia. ¡Y por cierto! ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews a **Rhuw-chan**, a **Red Night**, **María Teresa-chan**, **Nino-san** (¿te molesta si te digo Nino-chan?) y **Andy-chan**! ¡Ustedes y sus lindos comentarios son los que me inspiran! ¡Cuídense! ¡Matta ne!

P.D. Ahora sí ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holas! No, no se espanten, ¡no soy una aparición! xD ¡No morí, en serio! ;D Pero eso sí, tuve una infinidad de cosas que hacer que, por una razón u otra, me impedían actualizar, ¡lo cual es una verdadera lata! Pero si aún hay alguien interesado en leer este fic u///u les dejo el cuarto capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 4:**

Mitzuko reía ya sin reparos. Se acercaba el mediodía, y esas cuatro horas de estar con el Avatar y compañía habían terminado por ablandarla. Al principio se había mostrado secamente dulce; sólo lo suficientemente linda como para que la acompañaran hasta el final del día, y poder ejecutar su plan. Pero entre las historias que le contaban (la mayoría ridiculizando a Sokka xD), el bello sol matinal y la fresca brisa habían bastado para que realmente se ganaran su amistad. Lo cual, como le decía insistentemente el lado práctico de su cerebro, con una molesta punzada en la sien de vez en cuando, era un obstáculo mayúsculo para lo que planeaba hacer. ¡Demonios! Y es que no era lo mismo planear el secuestro del Avatar cuando éste era un rostro anónimo y una vaga idea de poder, a cavilar acerca de cómo llevarse a un niño inocente y animoso por el que ya empezaba a sentir algún cariño. Así, de súbito, comprendió porque Zuko había tardado tanto en cumplir su misión. No podía culparlo. Los hermanos eran también muy simpáticos, y a su pesar, le recordaban a su madre. Entre ese sentimiento y el roce que le producía el kimono, hecho por su progenitora también y nunca usado en público, se sentía cada vez más débil y cada vez más horrorizada de sus planes. Pues su estrategia era pasar un lindo día con ellos, luego llevarlos lentamente al puerto para esperar el barco de su "prima", que llegaría en forma del barco del príncipe… deshacerse de los oriundos de la Tribu Agua no sería tan difícil, agarrándolos desprevenidos… además que, viniendo de ella, ¿quién esperaría un fuego control? Les chamuscaría el cráneo incluso antes de que lo notaran. Luego, una breve actuación de pánico por una emboscada imaginaria, que le facilitaría llevar a Aang hacia el barco, así, horrorizado y desesperado como estaría, con la guardia baja. Y luego encerrarlo en los calabozos del barco, y partir a la Nación del Fuego. La chica se estremeció con solo recordarlo, a pesar del cálido día. ¿Cómo podía haber ideado algo tan monstruoso?

-Oye, Mitzuko, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Katara de súbito, al ver como la risa de la muchacha se había cortado de repente para ser reemplazada por un gesto de suma preocupación.

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro- dijo Mitzuko, algo nerviosa, agitando su mano como para restarle importancia al asunto- Me quedé pensando, eso es todo- trató de ver a Katara a la cara, pero desistió después de un breve intento, pues por un momento le pareció que la water bender tenía una bola de fuego envolviéndole la cabeza. Eso le hizo sonrojar tremendamente y agachar la vista lo más rápido que pudo. Los otros la miraron interrogante. De pronto Aang sonrió.

-Creo que ella aún no estaba lista para escuchar de los calzoncillos de Sokka- dijo el Avatar, riendo ligeramente- debí reservar esa historia hasta el final…- Aang se interrumpió para esquivar al guerrero, que sonrojado, ya planeaba privar al mundo de su héroe en un arranque de furia. Esto consiguió que Mitzuko se echara a reír con ganas, despejando casi de inmediato sus sombrías cavilaciones. Lamentó haberse perdido el relato por estar inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Al contrario- dijo cuando al fin pudo ahogar un poco los ataques de risa- me gustaría escucharlo otra vez.

Así que Aang volvió a contarle (aunque era la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba bien), aún con las protestas de Sokka, como a éste, al quedarse dormido en la playa, se le coló una familia de cangrejos en el pantalón… y quizá, entre el susto y un mecanismo de defensa corporal… bueno… digamos que su hermana y Aang lo apodaron "El Hombre de Hierro" durante el tiempo suficiente como para que a él nunca se le olvidara el incidente.

-Tío…

-Buenos días, Zuko

-Buenos días… oye, ¿no has visto a Mitzuko?

-¿Huh? ¡Pensé que estaría contigo! No la he visto en toda la mañana…

-Vaya… que raro…

-¿Habrá ido a inspeccionar todo el barco de nuevo?

-No, no creo-replicó distraído el príncipe.

-Descuida, ya aparecerá- le comentó su tío, sonriente.

-Sí…

-¡General, Príncipe Zuko!- exclamó el timonel- ¡Nos acercamos al siguiente destino del itinerario!

-Bien, ¡aceleren entonces!

-¡A toda máquina!- ordenó el capitán, fijando el rumbo hacia la isla del reino tierra que se erguía acogedora y aún muy pequeña a la distancia.

-Vaya, gracias… de verdad no quiero ser molestia, Katara…

-¡No es molestia!- afirmó la muchacha, llenando una canasta con más fruta- si vas a permanecer por aquí un tiempo largo, lo mejor será que tengas provisiones suficientes…- Mitzuko sonrió nerviosa. Al parecer, Katara consideraba que "provisiones suficientes" era saquear cuanto puesto viera frente a ella. Y no solo estaba "aprovisionando" a su nueva amiga, sino que ya Aang, Sokka y Momo cargaban con sendos paquetes. Muy a su pesar, Mitzuko se sintió enternecida.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de dirigirnos al puerto- apuntó Sokka, viendo como el sol estaba ya casi totalmente inclinado hacia el oeste- o llegaras tarde, Mitzuko.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya tan pronto?- a los viajeros se les hizo extraño que la muchacha se pusiera de repente tan nerviosa- Vaya… pues… pues… vamos, je.

-Sí, vamos.

La línea de la playa se acercaba cada vez más. Sobre ella, un pequeño pero macizo atracadero se levantaba sobre las olas. Había bastantes barcos anclados por allí, la mayoría pequeños. Mitzuko recorrió velozmente con la mirada aquellas embarcaciones, sin ver la de Zuko. Suspiró de alivio.

-¿Está el barco de tu prima?- cuestionó Aang

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No… parece que aún no.

-Bueno, si quieres esperamos aquí contigo

-¡No, yo…!

-Si, para acompañarte un rato más.

-Gra, gracias…

El grupo se sentó en la arena cercana al atracadero, conversando aún despreocupadamente. Mitzuko se abrazaba las rodillas, angustiada. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora, tanto que sentía que un humito ligero comenzaba a brotar de su cráneo. Veía el mar, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba ahí… Apretó los puños. Demonios, no podía. Golpeó la arena y se incorporó con rapidez. Los otros tres la miraron interrogantes y sorprendidos.

-Chicos, tienen que irse- les dijo, tomando a Aang y a Katara uno con cada mano y arrastrándolos hasta incorporarlos, con lo cual Sokka y Momo fueron también tras ella- Corren peligro aquí. ¡Vamos!

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Mitzuko, para! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Espera un momento!

Pero la chica de ojos tornasolados no se detuvo hasta llegar a unas matas que quedaban ya algo alejadas de la costa.

-¡Vayan por aquí hacia la cañada donde está Appa, y váyanse rápido, por favor! Si quieren llegar pronto al Polo Norte, doblen un poco al este, unos treinta grados, y es el camino más directo. No hay paradas en bastante tiempo, pero llegarán, se los aseguro.

-¡Mitzuko! ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-No puedo de…- Mitzuko bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía contarles todo, pero al menos les diría una parte. Gruñó- Tienen que salir pronto de aquí. Se avecina un barco de la Nación del Fuego y… deben correr. Si salen ahora no podrán alcanzarlos. ¡Vamos!- ahora, en lugar de jalarlos, los empujó a los tres hacia las matas- Corran, ¡por favor!

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-No puedo decirles- dijo ella con aflicción- pero por favor créanme, ¡es verdad! Se los suplico, chicos…- Katara la miraba suspicazmente, y Aang y Sokka confundidos. No podía perder más tiempo explicándoles- Créanme… Katara… Aang… Sokka… por favor… Por… por la sangre de mi madre que corre por mis venas les juro que es cierto- al decir esto se puso ambas manos en el corazón y los miró, uno a uno. Esto terminó por convencerlos. Sus ojos tornasolados estaban comenzando a humedecerse. Y no eran las dotes dramáticas de la chica; era verdad. Había jurado, y había jurado por una de las cosas más sagradas para ella.

-¿¡Por donde tenemos que ir?!

-Si se van todo derecho por aquí, y corren hasta donde empieza la laguna, doblen a la izquierda y allí estará Appa, en el lugar donde lo dejaron- les dijo ella. Iban corriendo la primera parte del camino. Pronto Mitzuko se paró.

-Debo regresar ahora- les dijo, ya que se había detenido también- Por favor… cuídense

-¿Tú estarás bien?

-Sí…- no se contuvo y tomó las manos de Aang- por favor recuerden que yo soy su amiga, incondicionalmente. Fueron muy amables conmigo y yo… yo… voy a apoyarlos, sin importar qué. Yo debo volver. No olviden lo que les dije.

-Mitzuko…

-Nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa- les sonrió, a pesar de su agitación- ¡Sigan, vamos!-

Después de un par de miradas de despedida, el Avatar y sus amigos se perdieron en la espesura. Mitzuko se quedó ahí un momento, viendo como desaparecían. Luego recomenzó su agitada carrera, esta vez en sentido contrario.

-¡Suelten el ancla! ¡Teniente, solicite permiso para atracar!

-¡Sí, señor!

El barco del príncipe pronto estuvo junto a los demás en el pequeño puerto de aquella isla del reino Tierra. Bajaron el puente para desembarcar, pero alguien subió por ahí primero.

-¡Mitzuko!- exclamó Zuko, sorprendido de verla llegar jadeante y sudorosa, además de usando un kimono que no tenía los colores nacionales- ¿dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Te estuvimos buscando todo lo que va del día!

-Yo… lo siento, Zuko… lo siento, sensei… es que… fuf… pensé…- extendió su morral hacia en general Iroh- ¡pensé en… en traerles un poco de fruta fresca para la cena! ¡Sí!- Zuko y su tío se asomaron al interior de la bolsa, que en efecto, contenía fruta en abundante cantidad y de diferentes variedades. Ambos miraron a la joven fugitiva, que solo sonrió indolentemente.

-Espero que les guste… yo… creo que me voy a dormir.

-Pero, ¡Apenas está atardeciendo! ¿No crees que es muy temprano?

Mitzuko sonrió con una gotita, pero continuó su camino hacia el camarote que le habían asignado, pensando únicamente en recostar su pobre cabeza en la almohada. Murmuró un quedo "Buenas noches" y después desapareció tras la puerta.

-Hum… ¿qué crees que se traiga entre manos?- preguntó el príncipe a su tío, que se mesaba la barba reflexionando también.

-No lo sé- respondió con sinceridad el general- pero bueno… si hay algo seguro es que esta fruta realmente se ve buena- a Zuko le brotó una gotita- y sería una pena desperdiciarla, ¿no crees? ¡Vayamos a cenar!

Zuko siguió a su tío, devanándose el cerebro acerca de lo que la joven híbrida podría haber estado haciendo durante todo aquel día. Y siguió preguntándoselo mientras comía los trozos maduros de mango que fueron parte de su cena.

--------------

¡Hola, hola, gente bonita! UuU Gomen, gomen, que haya tardado tanto! TT Pero la escuela estuvo criminal… no tenía tiempo ni para respirar… ¡por eso espero que les haya gustado este chap, ya que aprovecharé las vacaciones para actualizar más seguido! ¡Y un millón de gracias a **Andy-chan**, que aún se acuerda de mí y me impulsó para trabajar más de prisa (¡Mil gracias, de veras! Y gracias por decir que seguirás el fic hasta el final, amiga, eso... de verdad, me llegó TuT), así como a **Rhuw, **a **RenaissanceLady-K (**jajajaja, tienes razón, ni Azula es tan mala como para merecerse a Zhao, y mira que eso ya es decir xD) y a **Nino-chan **(jajaja, ¡Muchas gracias, amiga! Pues mira, en cuanto a la diferencia entre san, sama y chan, "sama" expresa mucho respeto, y lo usas para dirigirte a alguien muy importante o a quien respetes mucho; "san" es también formal, pero no tanto como "sama", y es lo que se usa más normalmente en Japón; el "chan" es un diminutivo y expresa más familiaridad y cariño que los otros de ahí que yo te llame así, amiga :P) que me dejaron sus lindos reviews en el chap pasado! ¡Domo Arigatou:D ¡Cuídense, gente bonita! ¡Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! Disculpen la enorme tardanza que me tomó subir el capi!!! Pero aquí se los dejo con mucho cariño. Ojalá lo disfruten!!!

**Capítulo 5:**

-Fue un placer el tenerte aquí con nosotros, Mit.

-El placer fue todo mío, sensei. Ojalá pronto podamos encontrarnos de nuevo, en situaciones menos formales- la chica abrazó al general Iroh y sonrió después. Luego agradeció al capitán su amabilidad y paciencia. El hombre le hizo una reverencia que ella devolvió con cortesía. Reverenció también al resto de la tripulación y por último, volteó a ver al príncipe. Ambos intercambiaron miradas rápidas y al mismo tiempo se inclinaron. Ninguna emoción traslucía en ellos. Parecían meros conocidos despidiéndose de una manera más bien fría. Pero no lo sentían así. Dejar por segunda vez a su mejor amigo era una carga más a su fardo emocional.

Pronto, un buque de proporciones mayúsculas se acercó. La transacción fue muy rápida: bajaron el puente, Mitzuko subió e hizo una última reverencia a sus anfitriones antes de pasar, ayudada por el teniente. Luego el barco se alejó, dejando a los marineros algo pasmados antes de regresar a sus labores. Sólo Zuko se quedó viendo al horizonte, con la misma expresión neutra. Iroh lo observó sin decirle nada, y pronto lo dejó ahí a sus pensamientos, no sin antes posarle una mano en el hombro. El príncipe se quedó ahí hasta que el color del cielo comenzó a cambiar.

-¡Al norte a toda máquina!- gritó de pronto, sobresaltando a los oficiales de cubierta, que se apresuraron a correr al cuarto de máquinas. Luego Zuko volteó de nuevo a contemplar el mar, que se tornaba cada vez más azulado y frío entre más avanzaban.

Ahora tenía una razón más para apresurase a capturar al Avatar.

Alguien tocó la puerta quedamente, con educación.

-Pase- susurró la muchacha. Un sirviente, elegantemente vestido, se asomó a medias a la habitación.

-Señorita, le llama el almirante.

Mitzuko volteó. Estaba sentada ante su espejo, cepillándose el cabello negro, pero más que nada pensando en lo que había hecho durante los últimos tres días. Suspiró. ¿Qué no la dejarían descansar aunque fuera por un momento?

-Voy enseguida- respondió, poniéndose de pie. El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se retiró cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Mitzuko tomó un hondo respiro y se miró de nuevo en la pulida superficie de su espejo.

-¿Llamó usted?- dijo con suavidad, abriendo la puerta del despacho de Zhao. El sujeto estaba viendo por la ventana, pero se volteó enseguida al oír su voz. Una sonrisa maquiavélica le llenó el rostro.

-Bienvenida a casa, señorita Mitzuko- el tono con el que lo dijo le sonó a la aludida más bien como un sarcasmo- Te he llamado para que me des tu informe.

-Me honra al llamarme a su presencia, entonces. Según entiendo, los demás inspectores sólo debían entregarle el escrito.

-Sí, bueno… es que ellos no tenían misiones tan importantes.

La chica hizo una reverencia.

-Cuéntame- pidió, o más bien ordenó, el almirante- ¿cómo estuvo tu visita?

-Bastante bien, me parece. Para un barco de tan reducidas dimensiones y poca tripulación, todo está dentro de los cánones de la Nación del Fue…

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero- interrumpió Zhao con su escalofriante sonrisa. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, como un tiburón ante su presa. Tenía una aire interrogador- Quiero saber acerca de los detalles… sociales, si gustas llamarlo así. ¿Cómo está tu…- rió con brevedad- amigo?- Mitzuko no dio signo de emoción alguna.

-¿Se refiere al Príncipe?- el almirante asintió- Pues… algo "chamuscado", si me permite decirlo…- esta vez, una sonrisa cínica se le dibujó a ella. La expresión pareció encantar a Zhao- El itinerario sigue como de costumbre. Todo hacia el norte. No tendrá problemas en seguir al Avatar.

-Excelente- dijo el comandante- ¿segura que no harán cambios de último minuto?

-Lo dudo. La última parada larga que harán será en el puerto Tierra de Zhung.

El almirante parecía tentado a repetir el "Excelente", pero con el primero ya había agotado su cuota de halagos por semana para otros que no fueran él. Se limitó a asentir y a mesarse la barba, pensando sin duda.

-Si no necesita nada más, me retiro, almirante- Mitzuko volvió a reverenciar- ha sido un viaje largo y deseo dormir.

-Sin duda. Que descanse, señorita.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para no darle la espalda enseguida, por cortesía, y justo cuando se volteó, Zhao le detuvo por el hombro y la hizo verlo, sujetando su barbilla e inclinándose para hacer contacto visual. Y así exhaló su última pregunta, de seguro reservada para un momento especial.

-Espero no estés tratando de encubrir a tu amigo, Mitzuko. Eso no te traerá nada bueno.

La mestiza no bajó la mirada; se limitó a sonreírle y a posar su mano en la del hombre que la sujetaba.

-Usted sabe que yo ante todo uso la cabeza- afirmó- Tan sólo dígame… ¿cómo puede alguien en todos sus sentidos preferir a un proscrito que a un poderoso militar…? No tema, mi señor; la lógica es infalible. Todas las balanzas están en su dirección- Zhao sonrió.

-Descansa entonces. Lo necesitas.- ella le agradeció quedamente. Luego él agregó, como por casualidad:

Ya faltan menos de dos meses…

Lo sé, mi señor. No puedo esperar- ella le esbozó una sonrisa, se zafó con suavidad y se retiró con lentitud.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Zhao se sirvió otra copa de sake y continuó mirando por la ventana, complacido. Todo hacia el norte…

--------------

¡Mil ocho mil gracias **Radika, Lia Du Black, Dely **y por supuesto a mi querida amiga **Andy-chan!!! ** (Seh, alabado sea Dios por el Zujin! xD) Ojalá les haya agradado y continúen leyendo. ¡Espeor con ansias sus comentarios! Matta ne!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos!!! Muchas gracias por esperar :P Aquí les dejo el sexto chapi ¡Gócenlo!

**Capítulo 6:**

Mitzuko llegó de nuevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Luego, con los puños apretados, fue a sentarse de nuevo frente al tocador, arrojándose con tanta fuerza al banquillo que por poco se cae. Su respiración agitada mostraba un mal disimulado disgusto, que trató de controlar poco a poco. Pasados un par de minutos, se atrevió a alzar la vista y contemplar su reflejo. No había cambiado en los escasos veinte minutos que había estado fuera del cuarto, pero al ver como el espejo le devolvía la mirada de ojos tornasolados, apenas si los reconoció. Se sentía horrible; un desprecio enorme inundaba su pecho, pero no era para el almirante que había visitado hace poco, si no para ella misma. Pasó largo rato sin moverse, solo observando su mirada en el espejo, queriendo saber qué se escapaba a través de ella. Mantener la vista tan fija durante tanto rato provocó un ligero desenfoque, y en esos instantes le pareció ver como su reflejo se partía en dos.

No se asustó; ella vivía sintiéndose así, dividida en mitades irreconciliables. Por una parte, estaba toda la herencia de su madre, la fuerza de la Luna palpitando dentro de ella; por otra, estaban los antepasados de su padre, el legado del Sol y esas herencias peleándose en su interior en todo momento. Fuego y agua… ying y yang…

Pensó en su capacidad de domar ambos elementos; en una parte era muy bueno, pero por otra… jamás llegaría a tener toda la capacidad de un Maestro Agua o de un Maestro Fuego, puesto que al ser mestiza, un elemento obstaculizaba de cierta manera al otro… Ni a la luz de la Luna ni a la del Sol se sentía ella plena de poder; solo sentía esa reconciliación en esos escasos amaneceres, o atardeceres, en que los dos cuerpos celestes se juntaban en el Cielo, dejando por breves instantes su rivalidad para compartir la bóveda azulada, que se iba tiñendo poco a poco de rojo.

Su pálido rostro también se le hacia espectralmente desconocido… pensó que al ayudar a su amigo de la infancia, tendría esa claridad mental que tanto le hacía falta en esos momentos de guerra, pero no había sido así, puesto que había llegado a encariñarse con el Avatar y sus compañeros. Se reprochó esa debilidad, pero sabía que en el fondo no lo lamentaba. Ahora que se miraba en la cristalina superficie, vio su faz inexpresiva y tuvo ganas de gritar, de llorar con fuerza y de romper todo lo que la ligaba a ambas culturas. Tenía ganas de ser solo ella, de no tener que escoger siempre un lado en el que estar; ya había visto que tratar de estar en ambos no traía nada bueno. Pero no hizo nada, solo seguir observando. Su rostro había pasado a ser algo desconocido para ella… ¿y si no era más que una máscara que se había construido a través de los años? Extrañó de súbito esos tiempos de la infancia en los que había gozado de total inocencia, que podía vivir perfectamente con lo que había dentro de ella. Ahora tenía tantos antifaces puestos que el verdadero rostro de Mitzuko le parecía que estaba totalmente oculto, que el rostro que lloraba y se desesperaba no podía más que sentirlo como un leve eco en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Una máscara de confiada seguridad para Zuko, otra de frío encanto para su futuro esposo, otra de amable misterio para Aang, Katara y Sokka… otra de inocente calma para sus padres… Todos esos pensamientos le dolían como cuchilladas y sin embargo el rostro reflejado en el espejo seguí impasible. La única señal de lo que sufría, que pudo atravesar todas esas máscaras incrustadas en su piel, fueron un par de lágrimas cristalinas, que escurrieron por sus mejillas. Las sintió cálidas y casi acariciantes contra su cutis. Cerró los párpados y sintió, es más, casi escuchó algo quebrarse en su interior, con un estruendo ensordecedor que solo ella oía.

Comenzó a llorar con desesperación, por fin crispando el rostro neutro que hasta entonces había estado contemplando. En el pasado, en días así, había sentido el deseo de dejar de existir, o mejor aún, de no haber nacido; pero ahora comprendía que si esa inusual unión se había dado, creándola a ella era por algo, y averiguaría que era. Pero de momento, prefirió desahogarse apoyada contra la mesa del mueble, sollozando. De momento no podía hacer más para calmarse. Y aun así sintió sus venas llenas de esos opuestos, borboteando a todo lo que daban, recorriendo su cuerpo. Eso era ella.

Fuego y agua. Ying y Yang.

-----------------

¿Qué tal¿Les gustó¡A que pensaron que ya me había olvidado de esta historia¡Pues no! Quiero agradecer mucho mucho los reviews de **Dely**, **Radika-chan**, **G-i-S-aY** y mi amiga **Andy-chan**!!! Espero con ansias sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
